


How many times can your soul survive being ripped away?

by ReePer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReePer/pseuds/ReePer
Summary: If they found Harry after the shooting, but due to the brain injuries he wasn't...quite himself anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. It popped into my head, and I had to get it out. IDK if this is a one-shot or not.

Harry handed the child (Daisy, her name is Daisy he told himself) back to Michelle, and they said their good-byes, and left Eggsy and Harry alone. For a few minutes, there was an eerie quiet, like before a severe storm would break. Harry appeared to be struggling with something internally, and Eggsy waited for him, knowing it would only upset Harry if he tried to prompt him. It felt like several hours sitting there in silence, trying to be ready for Harry without seeming over-bearing.   
Harry opened his mouth, and Eggsy held his breath.   
Harry closed it again, and Eggsy was afraid to breathe.  
“Eggsy?”  
“Yes, Harry?” he replied, making sure he kept the words light, and didn’t rush through them, he had to be patient for Harry.  
“Would you tell me?” Harry asked, looking down at his hands on his lap.   
Anything, he thought. Eggsy told himself not to think of it as purposeful ignorance, he just was struggling with something, it’s not Harry’s fault. “What’s that, Harry?” he replied instead.  
“Would you tell me if that delightful child was mine? Or rather, ours?” Harry raised his eyes to Eggsy’s here, “Or would you lie to make me feel better for not knowing her?”  
Eggsy couldn’t breathe.


	2. Verify yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens to your brain on lack of sleep. May use this for something else later, but for now.... :::sets the thing down and runs away:::

To escape, she’d said, he only had to give her the truth.    
He didn’t know the truth anymore.    
Not his name.   
Not his birthdate.  
Certainly not where he was.   
Was he a he?  Nothing was concrete, and his body wouldn’t move to be able to look into a reflective surface, but he thought that maybe, he was a he.  Possibly.  
   
The paperwork she’d presented him with a few days prior had listed his name as a Henry Devere.  “My name is Henry Devere.”  The statement brought about no changes.  She’d left.  
   
After two days, she’d returned and asked him what his name was, and he stated, “My name is Henry Devere.”  Still no change.  She’d left him for three days.  No food. No water.  No movement. No noise.  He only knew it had been three days because he’d studiously counted the seconds, afraid to sleep.  
   
The door was opening again.  “My name is not Henry Devere.”  One side of her lips quirked up in a putrid facsimile of a smile.  She pressed a button on the screen she held, and he was able to move his pinky finger.  It ignited with pain, but he could feel it moving.    
   
“Tomorrow,” she said, “We’ll try a better truth.  A real truth, not just a nullified non-truth.  The program grants you 24 hours, and as a reward, I’ll let you keep the pinky, but you’ve got a long way to go if you want to be able to walk again.”  
   
Images swept through his mind, but they made no sense.  What could he tell her tomorrow?  
   
Who was the boy in the horrid jacket?  
   
The bald man?  
   
The brassiere in a circle symbol?

The dog?

The butterflies?  
   
   
::::9 months later we see Harry up and shaving himself; what has he given Poppy at that point? :::::


End file.
